


Not Yet

by PreciousHYB



Series: All Eyes On Me [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Stripping, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousHYB/pseuds/PreciousHYB
Summary: “Not today. Not yet.”The manager nodded solemnly and left Hoyoung to brood in his dressing room. He’d given Lee Dongheon the same answer he’d given him every night. But when the time was right, Dongheon would get the answer he’d been hoping for.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Hong Minchan (Implied), Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Series: All Eyes On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Not Yet

“Not today. Not yet.”

The manager nodded solemnly and left Hoyoung to brood in his dressing room. He’d given Lee Dongheon the same answer he’d given him every night. But when the time was right, Dongheon would get the answer he’d been hoping for.

* * *

Hoyoung peered at his reflection, at the kohl lining his eyes, at his tinted red lips, at the neat layers of dark hair that he’d brushed a hundred times but would nevertheless be a mess when he walked off the stage. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” Minchan warned, hands braced on either side of the doorframe. “Be careful.”

Hoyoung rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk. “Wow, you’re always so cheerful, aren’t you?” In the periphery of his vision he saw the glare Minchan sent his way. For three years, Minchan had been the manager of _Moonlight_ _Premium Services_ , making sure that their clients received the services they desired whether it was a striptease, a more private lap dance, a date to an event, or just company for the night – they had a number of private rooms for this reason. “I’ve only known you for four months and you already grate on my nerves. I don’t know how the others have tolerated you for years.” 

Minchan stood stoically in the doorway, watching Hoyoung dress with something like wistfulness on his face. “You didn’t have a problem when you were sitting on my dick a few weeks ago.”

Hoyoung barked a laugh and looked at Minchan with some fondness now. “You know I appreciate your concern. And I know why you’re worried. But I know what I’m doing.”

Minchan chewed on his lip and gestured with a jerk of his head. “You’re up in five.”

Nerves sparked in Hoyoung’s veins now, a mixture of excitement and nervous anticipation making his stomach twist, a light giddiness taking over his footsteps. Four months ago, he’d signed on as a stripper at Moonlight. Dancing was his forte. His contract never required more of him, but he’d occasionally accepted proposals for private entertainment, and he’d even gone home with a few of the more wealthy patrons. He was picky. And he was also determined; once he set his sights on a patron, he considered it a failure if they didn’t at least request a private room. 

One of those patrons – and the one Hoyoung had been fixated on for three weeks now – was Lee Dongheon. And as soon as Hoyoung had set his sights on him, he’d received a warning, not only from Minchan, but from several others who worked at Moonlight.

_ Don’t mess with him. _

_ Don’t ruin your career. _

_ Don’t even look at him. _

_ Don’t accept any of his requests. _

They all thought that Hoyoung was naïve, that he didn’t know what he was getting into. But he never did anything without a reason. He’d planned this, had  _ chosen _ Dongheon. He kept that in mind when he strode onto the stage.

He could feel the Dongheon’s gaze as he walked to the centre of the stage. Seated in their VIP viewing area, the man had an entire lounge to himself, and the best view of the stage from the raised platform. He was dressed in a white tux today, the lapel lined in silver – expensive. Hoyoung had held back from showing any sign of interest, but tonight that would change.

When the lights changed from yellow to blue, Hoyoung began his routine. He’d attended a performing arts school, had even contemplated studying dance in college. He had a natural talent for it and took extra care in choreographing these routines. With every step, he made sure that he maintained eye contact with the now attentive man. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he rolled his hips, the tight fitting white shirt hugging and accentuating his curves. He used the pole, but rather than using it as a crutch the way that his less experienced colleagues did, Hoyoung used it as a prop.  _ He _ was the main attraction there and he wanted them to know it. He leaned back against the pole, hands clasped around the metal, slowly bending his knees to the sides, spreading his thighs to show off his crotch, clothed in black leather shorts. 

Slow and deliberate, he began to unbutton his shirt. In the VIP area, Dongheon leaned forward, gaze piercing, dark hair falling over his eyes. Hoyoung smirked, drawing out painful anticipation. Fully unbuttoned, he enjoyed the collective gasp from the audience as he let the shirt hang off his shoulders, revealing his abdomen and the double belly-button piercing. Fingers trailing over the ruby-encrusted piercings, his hips began to gyrate. 

Dongheon now had his lower lip clenched between his teeth, his eyes fixed on Hoyoung’s lower half – perfect, because Hoyoung was even slower with his shorts. He dragged it out, taking his time with his belt. He pulled it slowly from the silver buckle, sliding it from the belt loops until the whole belt was in his hands. 

Folding it together, he snapped it around his waist so that it curled around him, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for the sound to echo. All the while, Dongheon never took his eyes off him, but murmured something to one of the men sitting next to him. He was never alone.

_ You want me, don’t you? _ Hoyoung asked silently, beckoning to him with a smile. Teasingly, he undid the button on his shorts, slowly pulling down the zipper. The shorts were tight, and Hoyoung never took them off completely, always leaving something to be desired. 

But with the zipper down, it was enough to reveal, that today, he was wearing nothing beneath. His happy trail led down to a dark patch, hinting at what lay further below. Sweat trailing down his neck, he bit his lip erotically just as the song ended. He had time to wink at Dongheon before the stage went dark and he made his exit.

He’d only been in the dressing room for five minutes, touching up his makeup, when the door opened. “A request,” Minchan said, his voice laced with venom, “from Lee Dongheon. He’d like you to join him in a private room.”

Hoyoung smiled, “I’ll be there soon.”

Unlike the public viewing room, the private rooms were closed areas. They had glass walls, allowing the occupants to see the stage but hiding the occupants from the eyes of outsiders. Dongheon was seated on the couch, his suit jacket and tie strewn next to him, eyes still on the stage where another performer was doing something acrobatic. Hoyoung pursed his lips. “Enjoying the show?”

Dongheon’s gaze flickered to him, and then, to Hoyoung’s annoyance, back to the stage. “Very much so. Join me.” Dongheon’s friends – bodyguards perhaps? – had vacated the room, no doubt to give them privacy. 

Hoyoung seated himself on the armrest, and with an air of confidence, threw his legs over Dongheon’s lap. His shirt was still unbuttoned, giving Dongheon a full view. He toyed with his piercing while he said, “I’m sure your friends could’ve given you company, if that’s all you wanted.”

Dongheon didn’t seem fazed, but instead chuckled, his dimples prominent. “Impatient,  _ Honey _ ?”

The use of his stage name made Hoyoung smile. “Hoyoung. You can call me Hoyoung.”

Dongheon didn’t offer his name, but simply trailed his fingers from Hoyoung’s left ankle all the way up to his thigh. His fingers left a trail of fire over Hoyoung’s skin. “You know,” his brown eyes pierced Hoyoung’s, “you shouldn’t offer up any personal details to strangers. No one’s ever told you that?”

Minchan had actually. He’d given Hoyoung a list of the rules, had made sure he memorized them, had told him stories of what happened to those who didn’t them. There was a lot a jilted lover could do with a name and an address. 

Hoyoung dug his fingers into the back of the couch when Dongheon tightened his grip on thigh, kneading the flesh between his fingers. “But all my friends know my name.”

Dongheon’s laugh was derisive, and he raised an eyebrow. “Friends, Hoyoung? I paid you. You’re my whore for tonight, aren’t you?”

Hoyoung wasn’t offended, and instead felt a jolt of pleasure. He liked the sound of that. But there was something he’d like more. “How about I be your whore  _ every _ night?” He said it lightly, adding a little giggle, but the offer was serious.

Dongheon considered this with the tilt of his head and Hoyoung wondered whether he was thinking about how much Hoyoung would cost him. “Show me that you’re worth my money.”

Hoyoung didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his legs from Dongheon’s lap, making quick work of kicking off his ankle boots and moving to straddle him. Dongheon’s gaze was predatory, thin lips curved into a smirk. 

Hoyoung moved his hips, feeling the friction of denim against leather. He wondered if Dongheon’s groin was aching as much as his. It had to be. He summoned his courage before threading his fingers through Dongheon’s dark hair, giving a sharp thrust against his crotch, feeling the other’s bulge against his own. Dongheon’s hands travelled up Hoyoung’s shirt, warming the muscles on his back. Hoyoung gyrated his hips in response, rutting even harder. 

Dongheon’s moan was soft, barely audible, but Hoyoung registered it as a victory. He barely had time to notice that Dongheon’s hands were now on his hips, moving around to cup his ass. “Help me take it off,” Hoyoung leaned down and whispered, nipping at Dongheon’s earlobe, tongue flicking the gold hoop that hung from it.

Dongheon obliged, undoing the button on his shorts and lowering the zipper while Hoyoung pressed his lips to Dongheon’s neck, fingers making deft work of undoing the buttons on his shirt. He moaned into Dongheon’s neck when he felt the man’s fingers slide into his shorts. He began to peel off Hoyoung’s shorts, freeing the stripper’s erection. Hoyoung lifted his hips, allowing Dongheon to discard the shorts completely, leaving him bare save for the shirt that draped off his shoulders. He couldn’t help but stare at Dongheon’s body. He’d guessed that Dongheon was muscular, what with those broad shoulders, but he hadn’t expected him to look this hot—

Dongheon inhaled sharply, and Hoyoung smirked at him, knowing exactly what he’d found. “Do you like it?” he asked, innocently.

A low growl rumbled in Dongheon’s chest, and he gripped the back of Hoyoung’s neck, slamming their lips together. Hoyoung didn’t mind the invasive tongue, exploring every inch of his mouth. “Slut,” Dongheon whispered, pulling back.

Hoyoung smiled, his cocking twitching between them. Dongheon reached behind him, and without warning, yanked the plug out of Hoyoung’s ass. It came out so fast, so sudden, that he cried out, collapsing against Dongheon’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Dongheon murmured. “I like it.”

Hoyoung did too, even the burn that came along with removing it so quickly. Dongheon was already undoing his own belt and unbuttoning his jeans, lifting his hips to slide it down along with his underwear. 

While Hoyoung stared at the length that was about to fill him, Dongheon reached into the drawer next to the couch where Hoyoung knew a supply of lube and condoms were kept. 

Dongheon tore open the foil packet, slipping the condom onto his erect cock. He handed the bottle of lube to Hoyoung who drizzled the viscous fluid on, and threw the bottle back into the drawer. He held Dongheon's cock in one hand, the other placed on his shoulder, and began lowering himself down. He was already slick and stretched from the plug so Dongheon glided in with hardly any resistance. He moaned as pressure returned to his ass, but thicker, filling him more than the plug did. 

While this wasn’t Hoyoung’s first time, it had been a while since he’d had anything besides the plug inside him. He’d been saving himself for this, letting himself grow needy, so that when Dongheon’s cock finally filled him every emotion on his face, every moan, would be genuine.

“Oh yes,” Dongheon closed his eyes as Hoyoung sunk onto his cock. He opened his eyes to look at Hoyoung’s flushed face. “You’re such a pretty whore,” he cooed, voice soft. “Maybe you are worth my money.” Hoyoung moaned at this, clenching around his length. “Now,” Dongheon went on, “dance for me.”

Hoyoung’s eyes widened as he processed the request. He licked his lips. “I can do that.”

He listened to the slow song that filtered in from outside. In time to the song, Hoyoung swivelled his hips, swaying on top and feeling that cock move inside him. “Like this?” Dongheon grunted, and Hoyoung could feel him shudder from the movement. Hoyoung rolled his hips, varying the pace, swivelling and driving Dongheon’s cock in just a little deeper.

"Ah, just like that," Dongheon sighed in contentment. Hoyoung leaned down, dragging his tongue over Dongheon’s lips, causing his eyes to flicker open in surprise. 

“Dirty,” Dongheon whispered, but his lips curved into greedy smile, and he reached up, nipping Hoyoung’s lower lip, his fingertips brushing over the stripper’s nipples. Hoyoung bit his lip, trying to hold back the whine that threatened to expose just how desperate he was for this release.

“You look so hot like this, pretty boy,” Dongheon encouraged as the song soared louder, a cymbal crashed, and Hoyoung began to get into the music, caressing the other's shoulders with his hands and swaying with his whole body, truly enjoying the act itself. He closed his eyes, letting the music guide every movement of his hips, swaying to the slow beat, swivelling his hips, rising up a little just to slide back down, far deeper than he had done earlier. He was in his element.

Dongheon threw his head back, spreading his thighs wider. Hoyoung placed a kiss on his exposed neck, lifting his hips, then sliding down. At some point, Dongheon had gotten tired of keeping his hands pressed into the couch, and had wrapped his arms loosely around Hoyoung’s hips. The stripper was pleasantly surprised at the depth he could reach at this angle, compared to how different it would have been if Dongheon was lying down. He moaned instantly as he sank down to the hilt.

"Enjoying yourself?” Dongheon chuckled. With his cheeks flushed, all Hoyoung had to do was turn his head to the side to feign embarrassment, but Dongheon yanked it back. "Let me watch you."

Hoyoung smiled at this, slowly undulating his hips, riding him, working him, letting himself glide down onto that cock. Having that bit of control, showing Dongheon how he wanted it, taking pleasure, pleasuring himself while giving pleasure was a wonderful feeling.

His own cock ached for attention and he reached for himself, but before he could give a stroke to his painful erection, Dongheon swatted away his hand. "Don't – not until I say so." Hoyoung gasped and wanted to protest. "Not yet,” Dongheon raised an eyebrow, smirking arrogantly. “I'll do it for you when I feel like you deserve it. So prove to me that you do."

Hoyoung obeyed, sliding down, pulling his hips back up, and dropping down, feeling himself getting repeatedly impaled by Dongheon’s cock. He was positively digging his fingers into Dongheon’s shoulders and he was sure to leave marks, but if Dongheon didn’t care, neither did he.

His hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, he looked down at Dongheon, seeing the undeniable fiery desire in his eyes that he’d hoped to see.

“Tell me how it feels,” Dongheon breathed, “riding my cock.”

Hoyoung couldn’t help the whimper this time. "Good,” he panted. “So good.”

"Of course it does," Dongheon replied arrogantly, but with some difficulty. "It's  _ my _ cock you're bouncing on after all."

He was a conceited bastard. But Hoyoung thrust down and this time Dongheon raised his hips to meet his thrust. His length filled him all the way in, until his ass was flush against Dongheon's crotch. "Dongheon…” he wanted to let him know just how good it felt but he couldn’t manage to form the words, and more whimpers and moans escaped in their stead.

"Look at you,” Dongheon growled. “Enjoying my cock like the whore you are. Like a  _ dirty  _ whore.”

"Mm-hmm," Hoyoung nodded vigorously, his desperation now bare for Dongheon to see. Maybe it was his transparency that caused Dongheon to let out a moan. Hoyoung gasped as the pleasure began to pool in his core, his toes curling and his balls already drawing up. "Dongheon I’m going to –”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dongheon’s voice hissed out the warning.

Whining, Hoyoung sped up, hips bobbing up and down, hoping that if he went faster, maybe Dongheon would finally allow him to come.

"Almost there," Dongheon whispered, but he felt shivering deep inside him. "Fuck, Hoyoung! Come on, baby. Faster!” 

Desperate for touching, Hoyoung thrust himself up and down as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his chest, his cheeks flushed. 

“That's it, Hoyoung. That's … it. Oh fuck!” Dongheon growled, his body beginning to tremble as Hoyoung's ass clenched around his length. "Oh yeah…”

“You like this?" Hoyoung slid up and down, tightening around Dongheon’s cock everytime he slid down. The lewd slapping of their skin blended with the music, a melody that was slowly sending Hoyoung over the edge.

Dongheon obviously felt the same, because his moans began to increase in volume. He removed his hands from around Hoyoung's hips and took the stripper’s needy cock into his hand, stroking it rapidly. Hoyoung's spine arched backwards with the pleasure of finally getting touched. "See? Good whores get good things.”

It was almost too much for Hoyoung whose whole body shook, straining to hold back. He felt a bubble of pleasure growing within him, engulfing, rushing, and aching to explode. "Dongheon please,” he begged, “don’t stop.” Hoyoung thrust onto him, rocking his hips, feeling that cock gliding in quicker. Then suddenly those powerful hips that had been holding back, began to thrust up, meeting him, driving into him harder, grazing the most sensitive part of him. "Dongheon!" he cried out, beginning to feel dazed and blanking out due to the intense pleasure.

"Ahh! F-fuck!" Dongheon slammed his hips up hard, shuddering and grunting tensely as that bubble of pleasure burst and everything rushed out, all at once, an eruption of ecstasy. "Keep touching me,  _ please _ !" he begged, now feeling the neediest he’s been all night.

Dongheon blindly grabbed Hoyoung's cock and began to pump it. From within, Hoyoung felt tremors, and his core began to squeeze, tighter and tighter, until a rushing feeling took over. A spiralling moan jolted up and out of his throat until everything vanished, he could not hear anything but his racing heart thrumming through his ears, and he felt only pleasure, so intense, so wonderful, nothing else in the world mattered.

Hoyoung's spine bowed backwards and his mouth opened wide in a cry as he came. He shot out onto Dongheon's chest, ribbons of his cum dripping thickly down his wrist. He moaned loudly as jolt after jolt of pleasure consumed him. 

He gasped in surprise as he felt Dongheon still beneath him, preparing to climax. “Dongheon, wait,” he panted, digging his fingers into his shoulders to get his attention. “On me. Please. Do it on me.”

“But—”

“Do it,” Hoyoung urged.

“Fuck,” Dongheon wore an intense expression of elation on his face. “Get on your knees.”

Hoyoung moaned in response, the rawness burning him from the inside as he lifted himself off the other’s dick. 

Dongheon sat at the edge of the couch, rolling off the condom. With his legs spread he began stroking himself, small tugs bringing him closer and closer to completion. His eyes were squeezed tight, and he let out a drawn out moan as he shot a stream of pale liquid onto Hoyoung’s face. 

Hoyoung closed his eyes as some of it hit his eyelid, and then opened his mouth to let it drip within. Another shot landed right across his cheek and into his parted lips. He felt Dongheon’s fingers grip his hair, as he transferred the remnants of his cum from his cock to Hoyoung’s cheek.

When he released his grip on Hoyoung’s hair, Dongheon was still on his high, sitting back and humming in contentment. He looked down at his cum-splattered abdomen. “You made me such a fucking mess.”

Hoyoung had made no move to get up off his knees. He could feel Dongheon’s cum sticking to his skin. He felt a shiver of excitement now. “You don’t look upset about it.”

“That’s right,” Dongheon agreed. “I’m not.” He helped Hoyoung back onto his lap. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Why?” Hoyoung asked, with those wide innocent eyes that he knew everyone adored. “Do you want to do this again?” He silently pleaded for his plan to have worked. All this hard work… He hoped it wasn’t for nothing.

“No,” Dongheon caressed his cheek, flicking off cum with his fingertips. “I’d like to have dinner with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗


End file.
